1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spray heads and, more particularly, to a spray head having a multiple nozzles selectively alignable with an orifice for delivering a spray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,334 discloses a nozzle apparatus which includes a rotatable head having a plurality of nozzle heads extending through the head, and each nozzle port is aligned with a curved surface. The holes differ in size to provide a varying quantity, as desired. The head is rotatable so that a desired hole may be aligned with a delivery port through which liquid flows to be sprayed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,426, the inventor of which is also the inventor hereof, discloses another type of adjustable aerial spray nozzle apparatus. The '426 patent discloses a nozzle apparatus with two nozzle elements which are mutually selectable. One rotatable element includes a plurality of holes that may be aligned with the liquid delivery port. The second rotatable element includes three different spray faces against which the liquid impinges to provide a particular desired spray.
In the '334 patent, the curved face adjacent to each spray delivery hole provides substantially the same type of spray, and accordingly only the quantity varies. In the '426 apparatus, both the quantity of the liquid is varied and also the spray faces are varied. However, only three different spray faces are provided. Thus, any of three different spray quantity holes may be aligned with any of the three spray faces.
The apparatus of the present invention provides a single rotatable element, but the single rotatable element includes six different ports or bores to which fixed nozzle tips may be secured. The nozzle tips may vary in both or either quantity and spray face, as desired. Thus, a crop duster may select a particular nozzle tip that will be applicable for a particular spray job by merely pivoting or rotating a single disk to align the desired nozzle tip with the delivery port